Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160707003451
wow... das Zitat war ja mal tiefsinnig... XD Love Live Ok... SRs bekomm ich schon hin und wieder... Halt mir das mit den 2 URs nicht so nach, das werden wahrscheinlich die einzigen sein, die ich je bekomm XD Motivation Ok... ich versuch's mal mit der Motivation... \(*0*)/ ...so... das war alles, dass ich in der Zeit aufbringen konnte... XD Spitznamen Also... Den Eigenschaften nach würd ich sagen, dass ein Erdalkalimetall am Zucker hängt... Tolle Eigenschaften... auch wenn Erdalkalimetalle tödlich sein können... XD Um den Frosch zu zitieren: "Wer nicht weiß, wie er heißt, wer vergisst, wer er ist, der ist dumm. Bumm!" XD Nein, aber auf die Frage "wer bin ich eigentlich?": Du bist du... logischerweise, denn wenn nicht du du wärst, dann wäre jemand anderes du, doch da niemand anderes du sein kann, musst du du sein, da es dich sonst nicht gäbe, und wenn es dich nicht gäbe wäre es unmöglich mit dir als dir zu schreiben, da du nicht existieren würdest... :D Stell dir mal vor, du könntest dich mit anderen Krissis zu einer Riesen-Krissi verbinden, und jede kleine Krissi hält einen Würfel Zucker O.O ok... damit kann ich leben... XD Anime Misakis Einstellung bekomm ich zum Teil hin \(*0*)/ ...Mist! jetzt hab ich schon wieder meine ganze Motivation verbraucht... ._. bei Cesare denk ich immer an Assassin's Creed... und dadurch an die Borgia... und auch an nen Wahnsinnigen mit Gott-Komplex... ._. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zw_sBhVsgEU Das 1. OP zu Owarimonogatari :D Ich wollte ja eig. Death Parade nehmen, aber da wir das schon im Chat hatten... XD Man muss den Machern der Monogatari-Serie aber eins lassen: Die Umgebungen im Anime und in den OPs sind sowas wie abstrakte Kunst... und mit eher abstrakten Darstellungen spielen sie sich auch generell in den OPs ^^ Alternativgeschichte Ich meinte auch, dass man das Binnen-I abschaffen will... Also bei uns gab's gutes Essen (von der Schule bezahlt), allerdings waren zu viele Leute da D: Es gab Brokkoli-Quiche, Chicken-Wraps, Veggie-Wraps, Curry, Reis, gedünstetes Gemüse, Speck, Salat, Früchte, Käse, Wassermelonen, Pana Cotta, Tiramisu, Kokos-Limettenschnitten, Schweinsschnitzel, Schweinefilet, Hühnerspieße, etc. ^^ Ich hab Sly auch mit ca. 5/6 angefangen zu spielen, aber ich hoffe, dass der nächste Teil vor meinen (hoffentlich nicht adoptierten) Kindern rauskommt ^^" Alkohol Ich setz auf meinen Hello Kitty-Kindersekt! Der hat's in sich o.o Ja... Meine Mama ist da mehr auf dem Trip, dass sie Enkelkinder will... und im Gegensatz zu meiner Cousine (die für meine Mama schon fast sowas wie ihr Kind ist) will ich auch Kinder haben XD Ich glaub ja, dass ne Beziehung generell hält, egal wann man zusammengekommen ist, wenn man halt die richtige Person (haha, ich habs geschafft, ohne der/die Richtige/-r zu schreiben, einen neutralen Ausdruck zu finden... NIMM DAS GENDERN!) findet ^^ Naj... Wünsche hat meine Mama vermutlich auch... aber die würde ich komplett ignorieren, da hab ich selbst schon gewisse Ansprüche, dass es etwas schwieriger wird jemanden zu finden, da brauch ich nicht auch noch die von meiner Mama XD Einer der Punkte wäre übrigens, dass sie studiert... oder zumindest gebildet ist... Religion ist mir egal, solang ich meine leben darf, wie ich will und wenn ich Kinder hab, will ich die zumindest bei den Traditionen mitmachen lassen und ihnen Religionsunterricht ermöglichen (ist ja immerhin Allgemeinwissen)... ob sie das dann für sinnvoll halten wissen sie später dann ja von selbst, da ist es mir dann auch egal, wenn sie die Religion wechseln oder Atheisten werden... Sternzeichen ist mir eig. egal, auch wenn ich mir mein Horoskop vllt mal anschau glaub ich nicht wirklich daran... ich finde aber die Symbolik dahinter recht schön, und kann damit vllt mehr anfangen (Lebensweisheiten evtl.)... außerdem interessieren mich so "Identitätssymbole" wie Sternzeichen oder eben Namen generell ^^ Nach eorzeanischem Kalender (Final Fantasy XIV) bin ich im 2. Schattenmond am 26. Tag geboren, das bedeutet meine Schutzgöttin ist Menphina, die Liebende :D (Gaming Knowledge XD) Ihre Familie ist mir dann eig. egal, also ob sie "gut" ist oder nicht... ich komm auch nicht gerade aus ner guten Familie, hab mich aber trotzdem gut entwickelt und bin für meine Familie eig. komplett untypisch, weswegen ich glaube, dass die Familie nicht unbedingt damit zu tun hat, wie sich die Beziehung mit ihr entwickelt... eine reiche Familie wäre natürlich wiederum vorteilhaft... v.a. wenn sie großzügig sind :O Ich würd nicht meinen, dass das verrückt ist, solang sie dich nicht diktatorisch zwingt diesen Maßstäben zu folgen ^^" Tja... meine Eltern können in der Hinsicht halt nich viel mitreden, da sie halt, wie eig. die meisten anderen auch, nicht wirklich viel über mich wissen... Sie kennen gewisse Teile, aber im Grunde wissen sie vieles nicht von dem, was ich mach oder mag und daher könnte ich so gesehen monatelang ne Freundin haben ohne dass sie das merken XD Dass sie nicht viel wissen von dem, was ich tu hat aber nicht etwa damit zu tun, dass wir nich viel miteinander zu tun haben oder so, sondern eher einfach, dass gewisse Sachen halt nie zur Sprache kommen, weil man so im Gespräch nie auf das Thema kommt und ich finds auch nicht unbedingt wichtig, dass sie das wissen, daher... ja es ist einfach iwie egal, ob sie das wissen oder nicht XD "Go around! Go around and around and around! What fun! I'm so happy! I'm a music man who loves to go around and around! Go around and around!!! I'm trying to come up with a musical theme inspired by this windmill...going around and around and around!!!" - Guru-Guru (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Und dabei kam dieses Lied raus: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkYEJXN2QWk Eines meiner absoluten Lieblingslieder der Serie... Die Hymne des Sturms, mit der man Regen, Donner und Blitz heraufbeschwören kann! :D ich glaub neben den Zitaten werd ich evtl. Soundtracks hier reinmachen... so wie bei den Animes mit den OPs... ^^